


Family Jewels

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Shadows (Persona 4), Social Links, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never expected this, but he couldn't see himself turning back either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Jewels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



Souji pulled the pan off of the burner on the stove, grinning as he heard Nanako correctly answer one of the questions on the quiz show she was watching. He disapproved of her watching as much television as she did, especially after everything that had happened in the last few years, but he couldn't deny that knowing these sorts of things in high school had been helpful to him.

The pork ginger was easy to dish out with bowls of rice, but what was even easier was lifting his voice to carry through the lower level of the house to say, "Dinner's ready!"

When dinner was on the table, Souji smiled as Nanako dashed up to take a seat. The smile held when, a moment later, his uncle came out of the bedroom with a laugh. On his way to join the others, he said, "How do you always manage to finish dinner when I finish the ironing?"

Souji shrugged and moved to the refrigerator, returning a moment later with a pitcher of water. He filled everyone's glasses and took his seat.

Ryotaro cleared his throat. "I think I'll just go grab a beer." Lifting one eyebrow, Souji shook his head. In response, Ryotaro settled back and lifted his chopsticks. "Then again, maybe I'll lay off tonight. Okay, everyone. Dig in!"

Dinner continued in a kind of peace with Nanako happily discussing her piano lessons and Ryotaro jumping in with the occasional question or anecdote. One was even about Chisato which caught Souji enough by surprise that he choked on his rice. His uncle's large hand patted his back roughly and Souji recovered in a moment, taking a sip of his water and apologizing to Nanako for sending a grain of rice in her direction.

It was only when dinner was finished, with Nanako shooing Souji and her father from the living room, that Souji smiled at Ryotaro and gestured to the stairs. "She's got homework that involves dancing somehow. You can't hear the music much in my room. Join me?"

Ryotaro nodded, stopping to kiss his daughter's temple and to tell her to take her bath first before leading the way up the stairs. The room was much like he'd had it during the year his parents had left him here, but he was a little more casual about clean-up now. The futon was shoved in the corner more than folded, he'd left out the empty package of Tater Longs he'd eaten while studying... He'd finally relaxed here.

That first year had been both miserable and amazing. He hadn't been glad to come then, but the amount that he hadn't wanted to leave at the end of the year eclipsed that handily. He'd grown so close to everyone here. When it came time to go to college, he hardly had to think about it. Okina University might not have been the best college, but they were good enough and going there meant being back near the people he'd formed such important links with.

He'd looked into apartments first, and the dormitories. But it had only taken a few days before the information had made it from son to mother to brother and he'd gotten a call from Ryotaro. He'd been gruff with his words. "You're family and that room is yours. End of discussion." It hadn't been, of course. But the rest of the discussion was full of a now-doting father's proud words about his daughter and words to his nephew that echoed a similar affection. Souji had agreed, but only with the caveat that he would take over all of the cooking and would be responsible for the household shopping. Ryotaro had mumbled affirmation.

Things had been a little rocky at first as Souji discovered that his uncle was allergic to pine nuts and that they, as a household, ate far more food than he'd initially thought. Still, his 2nd year of university was nearly finished and things were just as interesting as they had been back when he was sliding into televisions and sending a variety of weapons after Shadows and cycling through his Personae for anything that might help them get just a bit further that day. He was furthering what Margaret has called his social links with the members of the Investigation Team who were still around, but the relationship that had advanced the most was the one with Ryotaro. Where they'd left off before had been something of a brotherly relationship, but upon returning, things had deepened further.

He'd never expected this, but he couldn't see himself turning back either. It was the reason he'd given the signal for Ryotaro not to drink earlier. It had started innocently enough with Nanako at a sleepover and Souji joining his uncle for a beer. It had ended up as a bitching session about both of their own confused feelings regarding Adachi. Somehow, they'd broken out the harder alcohol and gotten just drunk enough to decide that the best way to show themselves he didn't matter to them was to have sex with each other. It hadn't been _real_ sex by any means. It was drunken fumbling that ended with them passed out half naked on the floor of the living room; asleep before they were satisfied. Souji has dealt remarkably well with his first hangover, or so he thought, and they'd both spent the following day avoiding each other before Nanako asked them at dinner if they were fighting. 

Making up had involved discussing what they each remembered, but had evolved into Souji begging Ryotaro for lessons. Ryotaro had put him off at first, but Souji was stubborn. Eventually, he made his uncle realize that what he had been more than willing to do drunk might at least be there in his subconscious when he was sober. From then on, he'd rebuffed all of his uncle's advances when he'd been drinking, and had decided to avoid it himself. He wanted to distance himself from the idea of Adachi and of being a whim rather than an actual attraction.

A touch on his shoulder made Souji startle and turn, but it was just Ryotaro looking at him with a fond smile. "There you go lost in thought again." He leaned in to kiss Souji softly; softer than Souji had expected and tinged with with the hint of a smoky flavor that his kisses always were.

Souji placed a hand over Ryotaro's and returned the smile. "Am I supposed to be getting lost in your eyes?"

Ryotaro laughed and rubbed at his nose with one finger for a moment. "How about our clothes just get lost? There's plenty of time to talk afterward, but you know Nanako never stays busy for too long."

Nodding, Souji reached forward and pulled Ryotaro's tie down, pulling it off and tossing it onto the love seat in his room before moving his fingers down to the buttons on the other man's shirt. "If we're having a quickie, do you just want my thighs?"

His uncle blushed slightly at the words, but his finger still gripped the bottom of Souji's polo shirt, pulling it over his head so that Souji's hand were jerked away from their task. "I don't know why you like that so much, but you know I'm not gonna tell you no."

Souji's hands went back to the buttons, happy to pull the shirt from the man's pants and watch as he was exposed. "I just do," he said with a smile as his fingers traced along a sparse trail of black hair to unbuckle his uncle's belt, the action spurring Ryotaro to return the favor. Once both of their flies were unzipped, they pulled away just long enough to strip down the rest of the way. 

Naked, Souji walked over to his futon and pulled it out while Ryotaro moved the work table in his room still littered with the books he'd been combing through earlier for a research paper he would start writing the following day. With the futon laid out, Souji unearthed a half-empty bottle of lubricant from beneath the corner and tossed it to his uncle who caught it with just a hint of a fumble. "What? I don't even get a helping hand?"

Glancing down at his uncle's cock and then back to his own, Souji blinked. "I don't think either of us need it."

Ryotaro let out a huff and poured some of the lubricant on his palm, using it to stroke across the length of his cock, paying special attention to the head by pulling back his foreskin to get himself fully slicked up. Souji lay back in the center of the futon and pulled his knees up and together. He noticed the music had started to play downstairs and was glad of it. He wasn't, by nature, a loud person. The same could not be said of Ryotaro. 

The older man set the closed tube of lubricant down on the work table and knelt carefully on the futon, wiping the excess lubricant along the backs of Souji's thighs before settling the tip of his hardened cock there and sliding between them near their apex. He groaned almost immediately and Souji pulled his thighs harder together as he acknowledged the tingle of sensation that the action brought. A quick shift of his hips and the head of his uncle's cock was brushing against his perineum and nudging his balls. It wasn't the intense pleasure he derived from being penetrated, but this slightly muted pleasure had almost a dreamy feel to it that gave him a bit of an extra rush.

The grunts and soft moans that fell from Ryotaro's lips as his hands slowly moved down Souji's legs to hold them tightly shut did a lot to bolster the erection that his attraction had caused. After several minutes, Souji let his hand slide down to play with his cock, gently working his foreskin back and forth and letting his fingertips dip into the slit at the end to catch the precum welling up before gripping his cock and beginning to stroke it. Ryotari pressed a rough kiss against one of Souji's ankles, the prickle of his chin scruff highlighting the moment and making it linger. He clenched his mouth shut and put his unoccupied hand over his mouth to keep the noise to a minimum. "Damn it, I'm not gonna last," Ryotaro groaned as he upped his pace.

Souji doubled his own efforts, sighing in pleasure when the back of his balls were painted with the first burst of hot cum only a few moments later. It had already begun to run back down between his thighs when the second burst hit, and the third merely dribbled out along his knee as Ryotaro pulled his legs down and around his waist. Crying out against his forearm, Souji felt his cock spasm as he spilled his load across his abdomen.

There was a pat on the clean knee and then his polo shirt was being thrust into his hands. Souji laughed. "I guess you want your pajamas out of the drawer, then?"

Grumbling, Ryotaro stood and walked away to grab pajamas for them both while Souji cleaned himself up. He'd shower later after Nanako had bathed, but this was for appearances more than anything. He pulled on the fresh clothes, not bothering with underwear, and looked up at his uncle. "You know, Nanako-chan mentioned a music camp this summer. You should sign her up."

"Oh?" Ryotaro finished settling his shirt into place, reaching down to grab Souji's hand; pulling him up to stand. "You mean that week you're free and when the Hanamura kid's gonna be out of town?"

"Then, you signed her up already?"

"And bought the apron I'm gonna have you wear around the house."

Souji smiled. "I assume that's the _only_ thing I get to wear?"

Ryotaro pulled him into a tight hug. "Unless you're frying something. Then, we've gotta protect the family jewels."

Whispering, Souji said into his uncle's ear, "I've never been happier to be family."


End file.
